


Verser des larmes

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [13]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Gigantomachia, Masks, One Shot, slight angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les lois des dieux et des humains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pour quoi verser des larmes ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, _Gigantomachia_  
>  **Personnages :** Yurij du Sextant et Athéna  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 06#01, « Larmes » pour =10_choix > (table libre)  
> \+ « le poids du masque » d’après 6variations  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** premier livre de la Gigantomachie  
>  **Avertissements :** misogynie de base du canon, ici internalisée par le personnage  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850

Yurij portait son masque parce que telle était la loi. Elle avait choisi le motif qui en ornait la façade lisse elle-même, tout comme elle avait choisi elle-même le nom de guerre qui l’accompagnerait.  
Pourquoi des larmes ? Il n’y avait pourtant nulle tristesse en son cœur : au contraire, elle était fière de son accession au rang de Saint et fière aussi de la constellation protectrice qui définirait son destin. C’est sans état d’âme qu’elle avait juré fidélité à la Déesse, heureuse d’accomplir la tâche noble qui serait la sienne. C’est sans rancœur non plus qu’elle avait pris le masque. 

Elle savait que d’autres vivaient la disparition de leur identité précédente comme une humiliation. D’autres, avec arrogance. Pour elle, vivant au Sanctuaire depuis son plus jeune âge et initiée à plus de mystères, dépositaire de plus d’Histoire et de protocole que bien des Saints de rang plus bas ou d’obédience géographique plus éloignée, c’était simplement la façon dont les choses étaient.  
Athéna était autant un symbole qu’une personne. Un corps de jeune fille frêle, et un cœur divin dépassant les capacités d’émotion des humains ordinaires à la fois. Yurij, en revanche, avait renforcé son propre corps autrefois aussi fragile, et affermi sa volonté tout en prenant conscience de sa petitesse irrémédiable face à l’Univers. Athéna se montrait sous un jour faible et cachait sa puissance ; ses Saints cachaient leur visage et se paraient d’armures apparemment plus ornementales que réellement protectrices.  
La légende parlait d’une armure qu’Athéna revêtait pour prendre la tête de ses Saints au combat en cas de Guerre Sainte, face à un autre Dieu, quand il fallait défendre la Terre et l’humanité pied à pied, quand elle devait plus seulement décider de la stratégie à déployer mais aussi donner de sa personne. Lors des petits combats plus ordinaires, la coutume voulait que la Déesse n’aille pas s’exposer mais reste en retrait, réservant son implication pour les cas les plus extrêmes. 

Des mauvaises langues ici et là ont accusé d’hypocrisie cette Déesse qui dépossédait ses servantes de leur féminité et avancé l’hypothèse de la jalousie. D’autres, avec condescendance, ont suggéré que c’était pour leur propre protection qu’on demandait aux femmes par nature plus faibles de censurer leur condition. Yurij refusait pour sa part de prêter l’oreille à ces mauvaises paroles : son identité n’était ni dans son visage ni dans son corps mais dans sa constellation et ses capacités.  
Elle reconnaissait cependant qu’il y avait une part de vérité dans l’idée de la protection : le masque dissimulait les expressions de son visage et présentait à la place l’image inquiétante des larmes, il aplanissait les intonations de sa voix et lui rendait un écho métallique, ce qui pouvait être un avantage face à un adversaire qui la verraient sans savoir d’abord ce qu’il représentait, et le déstabiliserait ainsi par sa froideur artificielle. 

Pourtant, plus que dans le combat singulier, bien que nécessaire, c’est dans l’étude que Yurij plaçait le plus gros de ses efforts. Des adversaires à vaincre physiquement, elle en rencontrait fort peu. Elle dévouait principalement sa vie au passé par les livres et au futur par les étoiles, versée dans l’importance de la mémoire des légendes et de leur écho dans le présent.  
Son masque présentait là une utilité triviale : il évitait que l’humidité de son souffle atteigne les vieux papiers qu’elle manipulait. En contre-partie, il est vrai qu’elle se trouvait piégée contre sa peau. Personne n’en verrait jamais le résultat d’avoir respiré de longues heures dans l’écrin de son masque, même pas elle, les miroirs n’ayant pas grande utilité pour elle. Elle s’étonnait toutefois toujours le soir après une longue journée, ou le matin après une longue nuit, quand elle décrochait en privé son masque pour des raisons d’hygiène et quelques instants de repos, à quel point la chair prise entre le métal qu’elle ôtait et les os du crâne en-dessous, semblait faible sous ses doigts, tant elle avait pris l’habitude de sa dureté lisse.  
Il pesait un peu et fatiguait sa nuque de façon imperceptible d’abord et qui ne se révélait qu’à la fin d’une longue journée de labeur penchée sur ses écritoires ou d’une nuit les yeux levés vers le ciel, mais elle ne s’en plaignait nullement. Après tout, ça n’était sûrement pas pire que les robes lourdes et les sceptres cérémoniels des évêques ! De plus, les lentilles placées à hauteur des yeux ne faisaient pas obstacle à sa vision ; elles filtraient la lumière quand elle était trop intense et la concentraient quand elle baissait. Pour elle, cette étrange propriété en faisait même un outil de travail ! Et ce travail, elle l’accomplissait avec dévotion, pour l’humanité toute entière et pour la Déesse qui la représentait. 

Yurij éprouvait quand même une pitié paradoxale autant que de l’admiration envers sa Déesse : quand Athéna ne pouvait que pleurer sur le sort de ses Saints qu’elle jugeait cruel sans pouvoir l’empêcher, ce sacrifice pour un plus grand dessein, alors que les Saints eux-mêmes, y compris Yurij, l’acceptaient et l’accomplissaient. Yurij comme tant d’autres avant et autour d’elle, verserait son sang sans regret, mais jamais une larme.


End file.
